1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle contact of a cable assembly, particularly to a receptacle contact having a guiding means formed at an intermediate portion thereof for facilitating insertion of the receptacle contact into a connector housing.
2. The Prior Art
Receptacle contacts are commonly used for connection between high frequency devices for preventing electromagnetic interference occurred between the connection point of the high frequency devices. Normally, this kind of receptacle contacts have a deep socket formed by multi-walls for receiving a complementary terminal after they are loaded into and fixed in a connector housing. However, the receptacle contact, due to the length of the deep socket thereof and the multi-walls of its structure, is apt to be blocked by inner walls of the connector housing when it is loaded into the connector housing for fixation. Although some of the receptacles are formed with a guiding portion at a tip thereof for ease of insertion into the connector housing, the receptacles are still apt to be blocked by the inner walls of the connector housing due to its multi-walls and considerable length of loading-in. It is requisite to provide a new receptacle contact for overcoming the loading-in problem.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a receptacle contact for ease of loading-in with respect to a connector housing.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a receptacle contact which comprises a main body, an intermediate curved section, a cantilever section, and a guiding tab. The intermediate curved section extends curvedly from the main body and circumambulates an axis which is parallel to an extension direction of the main body. The cantilever section extends initially toward the main body for a predetermined distance and then extends away from the main body and terminates as a bent-out end thereby defining an opening between the bent-out end and the main body. The guiding tab extends from the intermediate curved section toward the circumambulated axis for guiding the receptacle contact to be loaded into a connector housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a cable assembly comprising an insulative insert having a plurality of slits defined in a front face thereof, a connector housing and a plurality of receptacle contacts each of which is fixed to a corresponding one of the slits. Each receptacle contact comprises a main body, an intermediate curved section extending curvedly from the main body and circumambulating an axis which is parallel to an extension direction of the main body, a cantilever section extending initially toward the main body for a predetermined distance and then extending away from the main body and terminated as a bent-out end thereby defining an opening between the bent-out end and the main body, and a guiding tab extending from the intermediate curved section toward the circumambulated axis for guiding the receptacle contact to be located in the connector housing.